


Announcing the Lightwood-Banes

by ladyschrei



Series: Sh Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Wedding Night, Weddings, shwritingchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyschrei/pseuds/ladyschrei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec celebrate their wedding day.</p><p>
  <i>Week One of the Shadowhunters Writing Challenge. Prompt: Sunsets.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Announcing the Lightwood-Banes

**Author's Note:**

> This is being posted a week late, but this was my entry for week one of the [Shadowhunters Writing Challenge](http://shwritingchallenge.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. You can also read it on Tumblr [here](http://shwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/post/148618388422/7-announcing-the-lightwood-banes). Feel free to let me know in the comments if you see any mistakes :)

The sun is almost gone now. Streaks of pink and orange flood the sky, casting an almost heavenly glow down onto the gardens, and Alec watches from the tent as the final touches are put into place for the ceremony; one warlock uses his powers to make sure all the flowers are blooming, two more using theirs to evenly wrap lights around the nearby trees. Alec closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, the scent of fresh lilies reaching his nose. It calms him down, but not by much, if the small shake in his hands is any indication. He hears voices in the distance, a man talking excitedly followed by a giddy laugh. Alec thinks it might be Luke and Clary. He can hear more voices alongside theirs, all of them mixing together, and he knows that means the guests are arriving. He takes another deep breath. That means it's almost time.

Time for his marriage to Magnus.

Alec can't believe the day is already here. He can't believe that eight months ago, the most wonderful man in his life proposed. Alec still remembers the whole thing vividly; he came home to find Magnus packing, the warlock giving him a kiss and telling him they were going on a surprise getaway for the weekend. He portaled them to Scotland then, where he'd rented a castle - a _castle_ \- that was grand in size with even bigger grounds, far away from anyone else. On their last night together, Magnus had taken him for a picnic under the stars. It was so clear compared to nights in Brooklyn, all the stars made Alec dizzy. It was so beautiful. And then he turned to look at Magnus, and the other smiled, the moonlight on his face, and he proposed right then and there. At first, Alec thought he hadn't heard correctly. He thought maybe he'd imagined the words leaving Magnus's lips. But when Magnus repeated the question, Alec began to cry, and then he said yes, that he'd love to marry him.

And now here they are. Waiting inside Meliorn's house, about to get married. Meliorn hadn't been either of their first pick - or any pick in the beginning, actually - but Izzy had suggested it when Magnus and Alec couldn't decide on where to hold the ceremony. She told them how beautiful it was, especially at night, and Jace chimed in that when he went to first see Meliorn, the place stunned him, too. So the four of them went to see Meliorn, where they asked if they could use his place, adding that he was absolutely invited to the wedding if he wanted to come. Meliorn took some time to ponder the question, but it didn't take him long; he said if it would make Isabelle happy, of course he'd let them get married here.

Now his small house is divided in two right down the center. Alec is getting ready on the left side, where the small kitchen and dining room is, and Magnus is on the right, in the bedroom. They'd told Meliorn it wasn't necessary to do this, but even Meliorn knew of old traditions; you shouldn't see your spouse in their outfit before the wedding. It made Magnus laugh at first, then he thanked Meliorn and told Alec that the faerie was right. Alec would do anything to see Magnus right now, though. The anticipation is killing him.

He's thinking about sneaking over to see Magnus when Jace comes inside, making Alec jump back. He'd asked Jace to, once again, give him away at his wedding, and of course Jace said yes. Izzy is going to be up there too, though right now she's helping Magnus perfect his makeup. Alec steps back so Jace has some room, nodding towards the doors of the tent and wringing his hands together.

"So?" he asks. "How's it looking out there?"

Jace grins, smoothing out the shoulders of Alec's tux and he nods, heading over to the sink to pour himself a glass of water.

"Everything's fine, Alec, I swear. People are starting to show up, so I told Meliorn exactly what you told me. There are no sides for either groom, just sit wherever. _Except_ the vampires and the werewolves, keep them apart."

"Are the vampires still coming?" Alec asks a bit worried, looking at the dimming sky, and Jace nods. Both the New York werewolf clan and the New York vampire clan were invited; the wolves on Alec's behalf, and the vampires on Magnus's, excluding Simon who would be here for them both. At first, Alec didn't understand why Magnus wanted the vampires to come so bad. But that was before Magnus nervously asked Alec something important; he wanted Raphael to officiate the wedding. Being one of Magnus's still-remaining closest friends, of course Alec couldn't say no. Not that he really wanted to; he could see on Magnus's face how important this was to him. And Alec doesn't exactly _hate_ Raphael. They're not the best of friends, but Alec doesn't consider them enemies, either. So a few weeks ago, after inviting Raphael over for some tea, Magnus had asked him if he would do them this honor, and with a fanged grin, Raphael had said yes.

"Good," Alec replies to Jace, his throat feeling a bit dry, and he licks his lips as he nods. "Good."

Jace holds out his glass of water and Alec accepts it silently, taking a large sip while Jace steps forward to adjust his bowtie, looking Alec over once more and nodding. "You must be really nervous, huh?" he asks, with a small smile, and Alec nods quickly.

"Extremely. I mean, it's Magnus, so I know I shouldn't be, but... I am," Alec admits, and Jace gently squeezes his arm, Alec thankful for the touch right now.

"Hey, it's okay to be. Everything's gonna be fine, okay? You're gonna get married, and then we're having the reception here. There's plenty of food, Izzy and I triple-checked everything. Just relax, alright?" Jace says, and Alec nods.

"Right," he repeats. The reception being held here was actually the idea of the other warlocks; they set out tables and a dance floor, then hid it all underneath the seats and altar with their magic. Alec thought it was a good idea; beat trying to portal everyone back to his and Magnus's place and having to clean up there, too.

Alec catches the partition down the center of the house moving just then, and a second later Izzy appears, holding something in her hands though Alec is too busy to notice what, trying to look past Izzy and find Magnus.

"Nice try, big brother," she says with a smile, the divider closing back together again, and Alec focuses on her instead.

Isabelle looks absolutely stunning. She's in a long, dark blue dress with her hair up in an intricate ponytail, and Alec has to do a double-take at what's sitting on her head. It's a flower crown, made up of blue and black roses to match her dress, and Alec frowns, pointing at it.

"Where'd you get that?" he asks, not remembering her wearing that when they all portaled over here this morning, and Izzy grins, touching it softly.

"You like? Meliorn made one for everyone in the wedding party. See?" she asks, holding up the items in her hand, before handing one over to Jace. In his dark black suit, the flowers also match him perfectly. "And one for you, too," Izzy says at last, handing Alec one with white and pink roses to match his white tux.

Alec turns the crown over in his hands gently, afraid of ruining the flowers as he does, and Izzy rolls her eyes playfully, taking it from him and setting it on his head. She adjusts it, making sure it's on straight, and Alec glances back at Jace, noticing he isn't wearing his, either. Worried Jace is going to protest, Alec is ready to stop him, but before he can, Jace puts his own crown on, Izzy hurrying to fix his, too, before nodding.

"You both look amazing," she says, tears welling up in her eyes, and she's quick to wipe them away. "Okay, so, we all know the order we're going down the aisle, right?" she asks, and both boys nod.

"First is Max, then Zoe," Alec starts. It was one of the first things he and Magnus decided; that Alec's little brother, Max, would act as ring bearer, while Zoe, one of the young warlocks, would act as flower girl. "Then you and Jace, together. Then Magnus and I, together," he finishes.

It took Magnus and Alec almost a week to decide how they were going down the aisle. They both wanted to watch each other walk, neither one of them really wanted to go first and have to wait at the alter, so it was Magnus who suggested they walk down together. Alec loved the idea, and agreed right away. He can't wait to see Magnus.

"How is Max, by the way?" Jace asks, pulling Alec from his thoughts, and he glances at Izzy, who's checking her makeup in a compact mirror.

"He and Zoe are okay. Some of the older warlocks are doing small tricks to keep them occupied until the ceremony starts. Max is wearing flowers to match Alec, and Zoe is wearing flowers to match Magnus."

"What kind of flowers is Magnus wearing?" Alec asks, and Izzy shakes her head.

"You'll see," she says, and Alec is about to speak up again when Meliorn steps into the tent, nodding at everyone.

"Ah, I see you got my crowns," he says, a bit proudly, and Alec nods, smiling at him.

"They're beautiful, Meliorn, thank you," he says, and Meliorn nods.

"You're welcome, anything I can do to help. Speaking of, the vampires are just arriving, and these two wanted to say hello. Come on in, boys. I'm going to see that everyone is seated properly," Meliorn says, stepping out, and two other figures step in.

It's Simon and Raphael, both wearing dark suits that nearly match each other, and Alec spots the cross hanging around Raphael's neck, nodding hello to him.

"I just came to give you all a blessing, from the vampires to you," Raphael says, and Alec smiles, Simon jumping in before he has the chance to respond.

"Yeah, and I just wanted to come and say thanks for letting me DJ tonight," he says, and Isabelle laughs. That had been Clary's suggestion. Alec said yes with the exception that Simon would play as many slow songs as he would fast; Alec just wants to spend the entire night dancing with Magnus.

"You're welcome," Alec says, and he tries to keep his voice from going too high. The arrival of the vampires has set his nerves off again. It means it really is almost time.

Alec looks away to try to calm himself, Izzy stepping closer to Simon and striking up a conversation, though her voice sounds miles away, and when Alec looks up again, Raphael is staring at him, the vampire coming to his side and lowering his voice.

"You okay?" he asks, and Alec thinks he hears a bit of concern in his voice. Alec nods anyway. "Just breathe, Shadowhunter. Everything's going to be fine. I already had a talk with my clan, they promised to be on their best behavior. You don't have anything to worry about."

Alec nods quickly, taking in a short breath and licking his lips before speaking. "Yeah, I know, it's just, after the last wedding..." he says, trailing off a bit breathlessly, and Raphael's hand suddenly on his shoulder makes him look up.

Raphael's eyebrows are raised, his eyes searching Alec's, and he smirks, shaking his head. "This isn't like the last wedding, Alec. It's Magnus. He loves you. And no one here is going to stop you in the middle of it, or steal the Cup," he says, and Alec can't help but laugh, feeling a bit of the pressure leave his body and he nods at Raphael again.

"Thank you," he says quietly, and Raphael nods, stepping away again before clearing his throat, looking over at Izzy.

"Mind if I go see Magnus?" he asks, and Izzy looks over at Alec, then at the divider, before nodding.

"Actually, I'll see if he wants to come out now. Magnus?" Izzy calls, raising her voice. "Are you ready for Alec to see you?"

There's no answer at first, but then the divider begins to move, folding itself away perfectly and revealing Magnus behind it. Like the others, he's in a dark suit, though his with a red undershirt, and red streaks through his hair. His makeup is light, glittering eyeliner and pink eyeshadow. His nails are black, and on the top of his head sits a crown of red and pink roses.

He looks absolutely gorgeous.

Alec feels a sob well up in his chest as he and Magnus lock eyes, Magnus slowly glancing him over as well with a wide smile, and Alec rushes forward, the two throwing their arms around one another and staying like that in a tight embrace. Tears slip down Alec's cheeks, and he knows he must be shaking; he can feel Magnus trembling against him, too. After another minute or two, they both pull back, Magnus taking both Alec's hands in his and giving them a small squeeze.

"You look so wonderful," Magnus whispers, tears threatening to spill down his own cheeks, and Alec reaches out to cup his face, sniffling and letting out a small laugh.

"So do you," he whispers back, Magnus turning his head to kiss the palm of Alec's hand, and Alec sighs quietly.

"How do you feel?" Magnus mumbles, reaching up to brush a strand of hair from Alec's face, and Alec nods, straightening his tux again.

"Good. A nervous wreck, but good," Alec says, letting out a breathy laugh, and Magnus smiles.

"Me too. But it's good, nerves are good," Magnus says. "'And I'm right here with you."

"And I'm right here with you, too. I love you, Magnus," Alec whispers softly, and the way Magnus's eyes light up makes his heart flutter, Magnus squeezing his hand again softly.

"I love you, too, Alexander. Do you mind if I go say hello to Raphael?" he asks, and Alec shakes his head, pressing a soft kiss to Magnus's forehead before turning away, glancing back at the others staring at them, all of them quickly looking away.

Izzy is staring at the floor, trying to wipe away tears, and behind her, Jace doesn't look much better. His face is scrunched up like he's trying not to cry, but he's looking at Alec and Magnus with such _pride_ that Alec rushes over to them, pulling them both into a hug and holding them tight. Izzy throws her arms around both her brothers, Jace closing his eyes and relaxing into the hug, and Alec looks up just in time to see Magnus hugging Simon before turning to Raphael, the two old immortal friends grinning at each other.

"Thank you for doing this, Raphael," Magnus says, his eyes still shining, and Raphael nods, the two embracing tightly before pulling apart, Izzy pulling away from her brothers as well and clapping her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Okay," she says, smoothing out her dress. "I think it's time we all got in our places. I'm gonna go get the kids, Raphael-"

"I'll be waiting at the alter," he finishes, and she nods.

"Good. Jace, make sure these two look perfect to walk down the aisle while I'm gone," Izzy finishes, and Simon gives a small wave.

"I'm gonna go find a seat by Clary," he says, pausing to smile at Alec and Magnus. "I'm really happy for you two," he says, and they both grin.

"Thank you, Simon," Alec says, watching as he, Raphael, and Izzy file from the tent.

Jace steps out in front of Alec, making sure his tux and hair is right, then doing the same for Magnus. A few moments later and Zoe and Max appear, followed by Izzy, the two kids fawning over how good everyone looks.

"Look Magnus, we match!" Zoe says excitedly, Alec scooping Max up in his arms and pressing a large kiss to his cheek.

"Look at you, all grown up in your suit!" Alec says to Max, laughing, while his little brother squirms in his arms.

"Alec, stop! I'm too big to be picked up!" he whines and Alec laughs, shaking his head.

"No you're not!" Izzy calls, pressing a kiss the youngest Lightwood's cheek, before Alec sets him back down, kneeling down in front of him.

"Now, you remember what you're supposed to do, right?" Alec asks and Max nods.

"Walk down the aisle slowly and carefully with the rings. Because you're trusting me with the real ones, they're not fake," Max recites thoughtfully, and Alec nods.

"Good. I know that sounds like a lot, just make sure you keep your balance so the rings don't drop, alright?" Alec asks, and Max nods excitedly.

"Alright!"

"And you know your job, Zoe?" Magnus asks, turning around to grab the basket of flower petals off the table, and Zoe nods, if not a bit nervously.

"Spread the petals down the aisle. I follow behind Max," she says, and Magnus nods, gently touching her hair.

"I know it might seem scary with all those people watching," he says softly, and Zoe hesitates, then nods. "Just remember that as serious as this is, it's also supposed to be fun," Magnus adds, gently poking the tip of her nose, and Zoe giggles, taking the basket from him and Alec listens as the music begins to change outside.

Upbeat instrumental music has been playing all day, mostly to make setting up the event seem more fun. The tempo started to calm once guests began to arrive - something Magnus and Alec had planned together was what music to play when - and now it's gone much more slower, and softer. Izzy glances up at Alec, who takes a deep breath and looks over to Magnus, and together the two nod.

"It's time," Alec says.

Max goes first, Alec carefully handing the pillow with the rings down to him. They watch as he heads down the aisle as slow and carefully as he can, everyone turning in their seats to watch him. They all coo at how cute he is, Max taking his place on Alec's side of the alter, and next goes Zoe.

She takes small steps at first, a bit nervous as she looks at everyone, and at first she forgets to drop the petals. Realizing her mistake, she drops as many as she can, everyone _awwing_ and whispering about how pretty she looks. Even standing inside the tent, Alec can hear everything. She makes it to the alter and stands on Alec's side, her face beaming with pride, and Alec has to remember to tell them both how good of a job they did later on.

Taking a slow breath, Izzy leans up and kisses both Alec and Magnus on the cheek, whispering good luck before taking Jace's arm, and down the aisle they go. Simon gives a thumbs-up to them when they pass his seat, Alec and Magnus both laughing quietly together, and Izzy stands by Zoe, Jace standing by Max.

Now it's their turn.

Alec turns to Magnus, both of them a mixture of nervous and giddy excitement, and Magnus takes his hand, kissing it and asking, "Are you ready?"

Alec nods, linking his arm with Magnus's, and they take their first steps out of the tent. Everyone stands up to watch them as they slowly head for the alter; Alec can see all the wolves, Luke sitting with Alaric and Jocelyn, some others from the Institute and the Clave all scattered about as well. On the other side are the vampires and the warlocks, and Simon sitting with Clary, both of them grinning like there's no tomorrow. At the very front of Magnus's side are the Silent Brothers, all of them tipping in their heads in respect, and Magnus grins at them all. Alec looks back to the front of his side, and there sits Meliorn; he, too, bows his head in respect, and then both Magnus and Alec are standing at the altar, turning to face one another and holding hands.

Magnus's hands are so warm, so comforting and safe, that Alec's own slow their shaking, Magnus looking into his eyes and smiling, and Alec can't help to grin back. This is really happening, he's really going to marry the man of his dreams. It's all Alec can do to stop from crying.

Everyone sits then, and Raphael clears his throat, looking out at the crowd before speaking.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here tonight to celebrate the joining of this warlock, and this Shadowhunter, in holy matrimony. I have had the direct displeasure of knowing them both for a very long time," he says, and everyone laughs, Magnus squeezing Alec's hands as Raphael continues, "that I know they are meant to be together, and will live a long and happy life doing everything they can for one another. These two are blessed to have found a love like no other, and I know we are all blessed to be here watching them wed. I believe that Alec would like to say his vows first."

Alec takes a deep breath, turning and taking a slip of paper from Jace, clearing his throat before speaking up, trying to keep his voice as steady as he can.

"Magnus, I don't know who I would be without you," Alec begins, feeling tears in his eyes already, and he tries to blink them away. "You've taught me so many things over these years that I've known you. You taught me love and respect, and how to give those things back to others. You've taught me patience, and kindness, and how to be myself when I was afraid that myself wasn't enough. But for you it was, and I'm so glad I get to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much, and I always will."

Alec is sobbing by the time he's finished, Magnus reaching up to brush his tears away before Raphael nods at him, Magnus taking his paper from Izzy and reading off it.

"Alexander, before I met you, I thought I knew what love meant. But after being with you, I found out was _true_ love meant. It means giving a piece of your heart out everyday; to your family," he says, glancing up and locking eyes with Jace, "and to your friends. It means hoping they protect you, while you strive every day just as hard to protect them. It means doing the right thing, even if you turn out to be wrong. It means being kind and gentle and forgiving, but also tough and strong. You are the most beautiful, amazing person I know, Alexander. And I'm never going to let you go."

Tears stream down Magnus's face as he reads, Alec trying his hardest to pull himself together, and they squeeze one another's hands, wiping tears away. Raphael nods, turning to Alec and smiling at him before speaking up again.

"Alexander Lightwood, do you take Magnus Bane to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do," Alec says, laughing quietly, and Magnus grins.

"Magnus Bane, do you take Alexander Lightwood to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do," Magnus says, and Raphael asks for the rings, taking them from Max, and handing Alec his first.

"Alec, as you put this on Magnus's finger, repeat after me: I, Alexander, take you Magnus, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

Alec repeats after Raphael, gently sliding the ring on Magnus's finger, the gem a blue stone that shines even in the night.

Next is Magnus, taking Alec's ring and repeating again after Raphael, sliding on his finger a ring with a dazzling red gem, the two grasping hands once again and grinning.

"Then by the power invested in me, I do pronounce to you all Magnus and Alexander Lightwood-Bane," Raphael says, looking at Magnus and nodding his head towards Alec. "Kiss him.

Alec and Magnus both laugh, stepping closer and pressing their lips together, a warm embrace, and in the background, Alec can hear wedding bells.

It's the happiest sound he's ever heard in his entire life.


End file.
